


When you hold me in your arms

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [27]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Morte de personagem, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Peter a perdeu três vezes. E o universo inteiro não faz mais sentido pela falta de uma única pessoa, sua Gamora.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	When you hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart do capítulo foi feita por Giulia Renzi e a da capa por Fennethianell.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia, os Vingadores, e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Todos encontraram abrigos temporários ajudando e cuidando uns dos outros, exatamente como Steve havia pedido. Os guardiões estavam dormindo dentro da Benatar, estacionada próxima à casa de Tony e Pepper. Peter andou em silêncio por dentro da nave. Viu Rocket e Groot dormindo pela porta entreaberta do quarto. O guaxinim se agarrava ao filho adotivo como se sua vida dependesse disso, e mesmo assim ambos pareciam quase sorrir. Peter sorriu, estava tão feliz por estarem todos juntos de novo. No entanto seu sorriso logo foi substituído pela ardência nos olhos. Fechou a porta em silêncio e foi até a sala de controle da nave, checar mais uma vez o que vinha pesquisando em segredo, não queria falar sobre ela com qualquer pessoa por enquanto.

Peter estava silencioso e quieto, e todos sabiam porque. Ele estava grato por ninguém pressioná-lo a falar. Por vários segundos olhou paralisado para a foto dela, sentindo os olhos ficarem cada vez mais úmidos. Há horas estava rastreando todo o universo conhecido em busca dela, e nenhum sinal de alerta tinha aparecido. Transferiu a pesquisa para seu datapad e saiu da Benatar, sentando-se sozinho na grama do campo. Incontáveis estrelas brilhavam no céu, e finalmente Peter chorou. Tantas vezes nos quatro maravilhosos anos que passaram sem grandes problemas os dois tinham se deitado na grama de algum planeta, sozinhos, depois de todos terem ido dormir, às vezes em silêncio, às vezes conversavam sobre várias coisas. Passadas as horas, Gamora rolaria para se deitar em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo e observavam o céu em silêncio. Peter chorou sozinho sem fazer qualquer questão de se conter. Um milhão de coisas que poderia dizer a ela passavam em sua cabeça, mas não conseguia falar todas elas. Doía apenas pensar em Gamora.

\- Eu também... Te amo mais do que tudo – disse para as estrelas – Eu não sei como continuar tudo isso sem você. Se tivesse sido eu, você seria a nova capitã dessa nave, você é a única de nós que sempre teve o juízo perfeito. Você merecia viver, minha Gamora. Muito mais do que eu, depois de tudo que você passou. Você aprendeu a sorrir, chorar, e até cantar e dançar comigo. Estávamos mais felizes do que nunca. Eu levaria mil socos seus sem me importar se eu pudesse te ter de volta. Eu tenho que te achar. Você também não...

Peter escondeu o rosto entre as mãos sem conseguir dizer mais nada, sem ter a menor ideia de que era observado. Ela tinha dito a ele que o amava mais do que tudo?! ‘Você também não?’ Quantas pessoas Peter Quill havia perdido antes dela? Ou depois? A zehoberi estava longe, escondida pelas árvores, mas seus aprimoramentos cibernéticos lhe permitiram ouvir tudo com perfeição. Nebulosa a trouxera para um mundo sem Thanos, onde as duas eram amigas, mas onde ela tinha uma família que sequer conhecia, um homem que certamente a amava mais do que a própria vida, do qual não se lembrava, e uma árvore adolescente que a adorava quase como uma mãe adotiva, de quem ela também nada sabia.

Gamora sentiu algo estranho, algo que não era incomum sentir. Um turbilhão de sentimentos, mas dessa vez alguns eram bons. Depois de tudo que havia passado, ela levaria séculos para acreditar que se livrara de Thanos tão facilmente quando estava procurando brechas para fugir na primeira oportunidade, parecia um milagre. No entanto, todos os membros da equipe, Guardiões da Galáxia, como ela foi informada, pareciam abatidos e fora de órbita, principalmente seu líder. Sabia que não podia se culpar por ser uma das causas disso, mas ver Peter Quill em tal estado a entristeceu de alguma forma.

Thanos tinha acabado de ter notícias da joia do poder, mandaria o tal de Ronan atrás dela, e certamente Gamora e Nebulosa para vigiá-lo ou ajudá-lo. Ela encontraria o suposto orbe com a joia primeiro, o venderia e fugiria para o mais longe possível. E de fato foi isso que ela quase fez, segundo Nebulosa. Seu empecilho foi encontrar Peter Quill entre ela e seus planos e acidentalmente unir o grupo de criminosos que se tornariam os Guardiões da Galáxia nesse dia, ainda causando eventos que acrescentaram Mantis à equipe meses depois. Nebulosa lhe falara da antiga reputação de Quill, mas do quanto foi diferente quando eles se conheceram, como ele se importava e cuidava dela como nunca fez com qualquer outra mulher, como arriscou sua vida para salvar a dela, como ele ficava completamente desesperado quando algo grave lhe acontecia em alguma missão, como ela se tornou diferente e estava constantemente sorrindo, e para seu choque, e de Nebulosa, até dançando e cantando.

Gamora não conseguia entender, e odiava não entender, mas sentia alguma ligação com o grupo, especialmente com o idiota e dançante Peter Quill, ainda que seu tempo tivesse sido alterado antes de conhecê-los. Viu o meio terráqueo voltar à nave desolado e triste, ainda chorando. O seguiu sem que percebesse e o observou na escuridão do interior da nave até ele entrar no quarto, que era inicialmente dele, e depois dos dois, informação que Nebulosa também lhe concedera.

\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Sussurrou para si mesma – Estou livre de Thanos, mas nada aqui faz sentido.

Eles a amavam, e muito. Fora bem visível nas últimas horas que o restante da equipe também se abalara por vê-la no fim da batalha, e o quanto ficaram comovidos com alguma história do passado com os fogos de artifício da celebração de horas atrás, especialmente Quill. E Gamora acreditava que seria bom seguir com eles, ela poderia se ajustar aos poucos, mas a dúvida sobre como viver com Quill a consumia. Ela conhecia a joia da alma, ele nunca encontraria quem estava procurando. Sem saber porque, repousou a mão na porta fechada de onde ele estava, e sentiu-se mal por ele. Tentou imaginar como seria essa vida que Nebulosa tinha lhe contado, sendo amada e cuidada todos os dias. Sorrisos, música, alegria, família... Apesar de todas as batalhas, incertezas, riscos de vida... Como ela queria ter essas memórias de verdade.

******

\- Mesmo depois de Thanos estamos nessa de novo – Drax falou parando ao lado de Peter, que olhava pensativo pela janela.

O líder apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Quatro meses haviam se passado desde o fim de Thanos, mas desde que perdera Gamora ele nunca mais havia sido o mesmo. O Benatar tinha menos música, menos alegria, quase nunca alguém cantando ou dançando, e, quando o fazia, muitas vezes Peter estava cantando algo triste ou interrompia a canção na metade por se lembrar de algo doloroso. Mesmo quando todos se divertiam juntos por algum tempo, agora com Thor na equipe, o clima ficava triste em algum momento quanto todos sentiam a falta de Gamora. Muitas vezes Groot ou Peter tinham começado a chorar do nada por se lembrar dela. Apesar da competição constante com Peter, mesmo Thor, que vinha recuperando sua antiga forma física, fora solidário em tentar ajudá-lo a passar por isso. Agora estavam prestes a entrar numa batalha grande de novo, outra vez contra os irritantes, teimosos e perseguidores Soberanos, que ainda queriam vingança pelo que acontecera anos atrás, mais pela destruição de seu exército de naves, duas vezes, do que por Rocket ter roubado suas baterias. Ayesha os havia ameaçado pessoalmente dizendo com todas as letras que destruiria os Guardiões da Galáxia, mesmo os que não pertenciam à equipe naquela época.

Rocket fitou o rosto do Senhor das Estrelas, vendo a dor em seus olhos, e sabia muito bem porque. Todas as vezes que eles tinham enfrentado uma batalha muito intensa, haviam perdido alguém.

\- Foi mal, cara.

Peter acariciou de leve a cabeça do guaxinim, num raro momento em que Rock não tentou mordê-lo por isso.

\- Não é sua culpa.

Peter o encarou, para que soubesse que dizia a verdade, e saiu para outro lugar, deixando Rock e Drax se encarando preocupados.

\- Eu sou Groot – o adolescente falou com uma voz triste quando Peter entrou em seu próprio quarto.

Groot estava olhando um porta retrato. Uma foto tirada por Drax sem que eles percebessem, e que acabaram roubando para eles depois. Tinha sido em um dia ensolarado em Xandar, após uma missão perigosa, um ano antes da morte de Thanos. Peter com um braço em volta da cintura de uma Gamora incrivelmente sorridente, enquanto ele beijava seu rosto, também sorrindo.

\- Eu também, Groot.

******

Peter sentou-se encostado numa parede quando a batalha acabou. Ayesha fora morta por Adam Warlock, que traíra os Soberanos no último instante. Todos os Guardiões observaram em choque seu líder segurar o corpo de Gamora enquanto chorava sem se importar com mais nada. Ela tinha voltado antes mesmo do computador da nave localizá-la. Ela os estava observando de longe várias vezes enquanto tentava entender e se encaixar nessa vida nova, estranha e confusa. Ela tinha voltado para eles para ajudar na batalha contra os Soberanos, sendo morta pela própria Ayesha quando a impediu de ordenar um ataque que poderia ser fatal para todos os Guardiões e até mesmo a população próxima do planeta em que estavam. Os Soberanos restantes haviam fugido.

Adam observou o Senhor das Estrelas de longe, junto com o restante da equipe. Se Gamora tinha sido tirada dele, mais uma vez, queriam permitir que Peter tivesse esse momento com ela, ainda que fosse de dor. O meio celestial chorou por longos minutos enquanto abraçava o corpo sem vida da zehoberi. Sangue escorria dos lábios dela, além de outros machucados e do ferimento fatal que havia tirado sua vida, bem onde estava o coração. Os Guardiões se abaixaram em volta dos dois, expressando um luto silencioso, quebrado apenas pelo choro de Peter. Era terrível ver seu líder e amigo, e para Mantis também seu irmão, ter que passar por aquilo de novo. Ele tinha perdido sua mãe, depois sua família, depois seu pai, Yondu, então Gamora. E além de tudo que houve na guerra contra Thanos quando se reencontraram, agora a perdera novamente. Nebulosa estava também sentada no chão, apoiando-se na parede como Peter, chorando silenciosamente.

— Permitam-me ajudar.

A equipe olhou para Adam Warlock, e depois para Peter. O Senhor das Estrelas encarou o homem dourado, permitindo que ele se abaixasse ao seu lado e olhasse para Gamora.

— Ela se foi – Peter falou tão baixo que os outros quase não entenderam.

Nebulosa encarou Adam com um olhar assassino, pronta a reagir a depender do que ele fizesse. O restante dos Guardiões não estava menos apreensivo. Mantis tocou a mão de Gamora.

— Ele tem razão – sua voz denunciava choro – Nós a perdemos.

Adam tocou a testa da zehoberi e seus olhos começaram a brilhar, o que os fez se lembrar de Carol Danvers quando concentrava muito de seu poder para algum ataque. A mesma luz se espalhou em volta de Gamora, e Peter sentiu ondas de energia passarem pelo corpo frio de sua amada. Não sabia porque, mas por um instante aquilo o confortou. Apesar da morte, Gamora parecia tranquila. A luz desapareceu aos poucos, e Adam olhou para Gamora por mais um segundo, abrindo um leve sorriso e dando um aceno positivo de cabeça para ninguém em especial antes de levantar. Nenhum dos Guardiões tinha entendido nada.

— O que você fez com ela?! – Nebulosa questionou.

— Cuidem dela.

\- Pra onde você vai? – Rocket perguntou.

\- Consertar alguns estragos em outros lugares.

Os Guardiões se levantaram para seguir Adam, mas ele deu alguns passos e desapareceu como fumaça, deixando todos confusos e sem palavras.

\- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Drax questionou.

Peter não se importava com o que quer que aquilo significasse. E nada mais importava para ele naquele instante. Tudo que ele entendia era a dor de segurar o corpo da única mulher no universo com quem queria ter um futuro.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Olha... – Thor se abaixou ao lado de Peter, falando suavemente – Seja o que for que ele quis dizer com isso... Vamos cuidar dela. Juntos.

Antes que Peter respondesse qualquer coisa, foram interrompidos pelo som repentino de Gamora voltando a respirar, como se levasse um choque. Peter deixou Thor de lado e levou a mão livre para o ferimento no coração, esperando que ela não o matasse por tocá-la assim, e sentiu o movimento regular de sua respiração, além dela não reagir à dor alguma. Não importava o que Gamora lhe fizesse ao recuperar os sentidos, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi chorar novamente e abraçá-la com força. Sentiu a mão de Mantis tocar seu ombro e Thor emitir uma exclamação de alegria junto com os outros Guardiões.

\- Gamora... – Peter murmurou baixinho.

Ela não respondeu, mas sua respiração ficou diferente por um segundo, como se o ouvisse. Peter sorriu. Se ela não tinha as memórias que os dois viveram juntos era o que menos lhe importava agora. Ele não deixaria que a tirassem dele novamente.

*****

Gamora abriu os olhos quando o frio começou a incomodá-la. Estava escuro, e seu coração apertou. Tinha tanta esperança de que nada passasse de um terrível pesadelo... Então ela ouviu barulho, perto demais, e levantou-se, sendo imediatamente agarrada por algo ou alguém. Ela tentou se soltar e agredir quem quer que fosse.

\- Ei!

A guerreira congelou.

\- Tudo bem.

As lágrimas chegaram a seus olhos mais rápido do que seu raciocínio conseguiu desvendar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Estamos no hospital. Só o hospital.

Peter tentou fazê-la se deitar de novo, mas ela o abraçou e chorou escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele pareceu confuso, mas a abraçou de volta e acariciou seu cabelo, esperando pacientemente que ela se acalmasse, o que levou vários minutos.

\- Você precisa descansar.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, percebeu o quarto em que estava, de fato um hospital. A pouca luz do quarto vinha da janela que dava para o lado de fora do hospital, pareciam estar no segundo andar. E estavam sozinhos. Gamora não entendia mais nada. Ela estava em Vormir, morrendo. Sozinha, com frio, dor, e a maior tristeza que sentira em sua vida. Se lembrava de estar em um lugar estranho, com um oceano infinito e uma eterna luz alaranjada. E de repente ela estava recuperando os sentidos nos braços de Peter, que não parava de chorar enquanto a abraçava. Levou uma de suas mãos para os cabelos ruivos, a outra apertou Peter com mais força. Podia sentir que ele estava tenso, e não sabia porque.

\- Meu Senhor das Estrelas – sussurrou para ele.

Dessa vez foi Peter que respirou fundo e congelou em seus braços. Ele estremeceu, depois relaxou, e deslizou os dedos por seu cabelo devagar, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.

— Gamora? – Havia choro em sua voz – Minha Gamora?

— Sou eu.

— Oi – Peter falou da maneira mais suave que ela já tinha ouvido, ele estava sorrindo – Eu não acredito que é você – ele riu – É você – repetiu feliz e aliviado como ela jamais vira.

— Eu – ela riu enquanto apertava os olhos ainda úmidos.

Pouco lhe importava agora o que tinha acontecido. Seu pesadelo havia acabado, ao menos por enquanto. Por um instante, ela estava de volta segura nos braços dele. Ao menos esperava que sim.

— Isso é um sonho?

— Não – o sorriso que ela podia perceber na voz de Peter era contagiante.

Ele a soltou do abraço para olhá-la. Gamora viu mil emoções boas e ruins passarem pelos olhos dele de uma única vez. Peter segurou seu rosto com as mãos e uniu sua testa a dela. Gamora acariciou seu rosto.

— Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver. Ele me matou.

— Eu sei, querida – respondeu com pesar.

— Estava frio e escuro como esse quarto. E doía muito. Tudo que eu queria lá era você.

— Eu sei... Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei.

Os dois voltaram a chorar juntos, desejando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, de matar Thanos de mil formas diferentes a desaparecerem da galáxia para que nunca mais ninguém os separasse. Adam tinha falado alguma coisa sobre a joia da alma quando os Guardiões o conheceram, e agora Peter tinha algumas teorias do que ele havia feito para trazer Gamora de volta. Ainda era confuso, muitas informações faltavam. Não tinha a menor ideia de como Adam podia ter a joia, mas ele parecia ser tão poderoso quanto a Capitã Marvel, talvez até mais. No entanto, tudo que lhe importava agora é que Gamora o estava beijando, e nunca mais ele queria soltá-la. Como ele sentiu falta disso! A beijou de volta como se fosse a primeira vez, ou como se fosse a última, porque Peter não duvidava que sua vida dependia disso agora.

— Eu te amo – falou quando se separaram – Eu te amo tanto. Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

— Eu sei, meu Senhor das Estrelas – ela riu ao ser abraçada com força mais uma vez.

Os dois fecharam os olhos, e podiam ficar assim para sempre. Mas Peter a soltou gentilmente e a fez se deitar de novo, não conseguindo não acompanhá-la com o olhar que Gamora lhe deu. Mas antes pegou o cobertor deixado pelas enfermeiras, e o colocou em cima do lençol. Gamora repousou em seu peito e fechou os olhos, se confortando com o som do coração dele e o carinho em seus cabelos.

— Quero ficar assim pra sempre.

— Eu também. Mas tenho certeza que o hospital vai nos expulsar em algum momento. Então podemos nos reinstalar em nosso quarto.

Gamora sorriu.

— Peter... O que aconteceu? Thanos... A joia. Nebulosa. Nossa família.

— Acabou. Tudo acabou – ele a olhou e afagou sua bochecha com o polegar – Você está segura. Nunca mais ele vai pôr as mãos em você. Thanos está morto.

Gamora ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que começou a preocupar Peter.

— Mora?

— Eu tive sonhos estranhos. Com a guerra, com Thanos, com os Soberanos, com um tal de Adam Warlock. Sonhos muito reais. Parecia que eu estava vivendo outra vida.

— Não foi um sonho. Você estava.

Peter levou quase uma hora para lhe contar tudo que houve desde que ela havia sido tirada deles.

— Sinto muito que você não estava realmente lá quando nós vencemos.

— Não importa. Ele se foi, finalmente. Me desculpe, pelo chute.

Peter riu.

— Se você soubesse que era a sua propriedade que você estava danificando, nunca teria feito aquilo, mas você batia antes de perguntar naquela época.

Gamora riu, e ele riu junto. Eles seriam tão felizes agora. Nunca mais deixaria ninguém levá-la dele.

— Onde estão todos? E por que estamos aqui?

— Depois que Adam trouxe você de volta, Mantis percebeu que você não tinha mais nenhum ferimento, mas você não acordava. Então achamos melhor te trazer aqui. Não encontraram nada de errado com você, mas quiseram te manter pra noite em observação. Antes de eu pegar no sono todos estavam dormindo aqui, devem estar na nave, ou no refeitório do hospital. São oito horas da noite agora. Logo a noite vai passar, e vamos pra casa.

— Pra casa...

— Nossa casa, com nossa família.

Gamora sorriu e o abraçou.

******

Tudo estava de volta ao normal, mas infinitamente melhor. Sem Thanos. E Thor era uma boa adição à equipe. Drax estava morrendo de rir de alguma coisa que o deus do trovão tinha acabado de dizer. Agora ele estava de volta a sua antiga forma física, e barbeado, mas com o cabelo louro ainda longo. Mantis e Nebulosa estavam conversando sobre os planetas mais estranhos que já haviam conhecido como se fossem amigas há anos. Rocket estava jogando vídeo game com Groot, por mais impossível que isso pudesse parecer meses atrás. Peter puxou a esposa pela cintura e a beijou. Sorriram radiantemente um para o outro.

O dia ensolarado deixava sua tarde de lazer pelas ruas de Xandar ainda mais perfeito. Estavam sentados nos bancos de uma praça no momento. Eles não tinham esperado nem um dia para se casarem quando Gamora saiu do hospital meses atrás.

— _Girl, you Just don’t realizae what you do to me..._ — Peter cantou baixinho para ela – _When you hold me in your arms so tight you let know everything is alright_ — finalizou beijando sua testa – Nossos filhos vão ser lindos.

Gamora riu.

— Ele vai. Ou ela.

O Senhor das Estrelas acariciou a barriga da esposa, ainda não era evidente, e não sabiam se teriam um filho ou filha, mas não poderiam ter desejado outra vida.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo também – ela respondeu enquanto Peter sorria e os dois fitavam o magnífico céu ensolarado, lembrando-se exatamente de como tudo aquilo havia começado em Xandar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
